Revenir
by Dyneen
Summary: [Séquelle de 'Souvenirs et Avenir'] Duo se rend sur L2...


**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** 1 x 2

**Genre :** Euh... Drame?

**Remarques : **Séquelle de 'Souvenirs et Avenir'

« … » - paroles / _italique - _récit de la journée

* * *

**Revenir**

* * *

Duo observe, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les rues animées du dehors. De temps en temps, il passe négligeament une main sur la vitre pour enlever la buée qui s'y dépose mais il n'a aucune autre réaction depuis plus de deux heures.

* * *

_Il était arrivé ce matin assez tôt dans le spatioport de la colonie L2, mais malgré la reconstruction dont elle avait profité, il n'était pas descendu dans ses rues. Trop de souvenirs…_

_Il avait hélé rapidement un taxi sans même regarder la vue qui s'offrait à lui de la gare puis, une fois assis, avait donné l'adresse de l'hôtel dans lequel il devait descendre et avait fermé les yeux. Pas d'ouverture vers le passé… Surtout pas…_

_Le groom avait pris ses bagages et l'avait précédé jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le quitter avec un magnifique sourire, pas seulement du au pourboire. Duo s'était étoffé depuis sa dernière venue sur sa colonie. Les quelques kilos supplémentaires qu'il avait pris sous la surveillance de ses amis, sans compter sa propre reprise en main aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, le rendait très attrayant. Le fait de s'être accepté lui et son passé l'avait épanoui, les autres le ressentaient et sa confiance en lui augmentait… C'était un cercle d'après Quatre. Oui mais pourquoi l'avoir fait revenir ici alors ? Pourquoi risquer de détruire tous ses efforts depuis un an ?_

* * *

Duo tourne légèrement la tête vers la table où son téléphone est posé, immobile, avant de reprendre sa contemplation restreinte de la ville.

* * *

_Heero et ses autres compagnons étaient partis en mission pour quelques jours, mission facile qui devaient les conduire sur L2 en cette veille de Noël. Ils avaient pensé que ce serait une bonne idée pour Duo de venir passer Noël avec les enfants de l'orphelinat, surtout depuis qu'il avait repris contact avec eux. Au moins une fois par semaine, il se connectait avec l'établissement et grâce aux Webcams, il parlait pendant de longues heures avec les responsables et les enfants. Ces derniers malgré son rôle de directeur, appréciaient beaucoup de discuter avec lui, les plus grands le considérant comme un grand frère et les plus jeunes comme un père, malgré l'importante distance qui les séparait. Duo n'oubliait jamais un de leur anniversaire et était toujours présent, même si c'était par connexion interposée, lorsqu'ils avaient un souci, qu'ils voulaient un conseil et qu'ils n'osaient pas demander aux responsables. Quand Heero lui avait proposé de passer le 25 décembre là-bas, il avait vivement refusé, puis ils l'avaient convaincu, tous les quatre, lui assurant qu'ils avaient confiance en lui, que c'était, en quelque sorte, l'étape ultime de sa guérison et que le enfants seraient vraiment très heureux de le connaître enfin, en chair et en os. C'était cette dernière remarque qui l'avait convaincu plus que les autres et surtout la promesse qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps seul. Ils devaient arriver seulement deux heures après son vol et lui avaient promis qu'ils le rejoindraient à l'hôtel, qu'il aurait juste le temps de s'installer, de prendre une petite collation et une douche et ils seraient à ses côtés._

_C'était ce qu'il avait fait… Il avait défait ses bagages puis avait pris un croissant et une tasse de chocolat chaud dans sa chambre devant une émission quelconque à la télévision. Il s'était forcé à manger malgré son manque d'appétit et le nœud qu'il ressentait dans l'estomac. Pourquoi s'angoissait-il comme ça ? Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps, plus d'un an… Il avait sorti son téléphone de son sac et l'avait emmené avec lui dans la salle de bain où il avait pris un bain relaxant… Qui se voulait relaxant… Après une demi-heure de trempette, il s'était séché et rhabillé puis avait jeté un œil à son cellulaire avant de le poser sur la table dans la chambre. Plus qu'un petit quart d'heure à attendre… Et vu comme ses ami étaient ponctuels, il pouvait lancer le compte à rebours. Il s'était installé sur une chaise près de la table et avait attendu… Attendu… Cinq minutes de retard… Peut-être qu'il y avait des embouteillages sur la route, à dix heures du matin, c'était possible non ? Vingt minutes… Ils avaient sûrement loupé leur vol et avaient oublié de le prévenir. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la prochaine arrivée une heure et demie après.  
Pourquoi Heero avait il gardé ses comprimés pour ses crises d'angoisse ?_

_Midi moins quart… Duo avait reposé son portable, la main légèrement tremblante et s était levé de sa chaise, ankylosé. Il s'était approché de la fenêtre embuée et l'avait essuyé sur une petite surface avant de jeter un œil dehors pour voir s'il les apercevait, descendant du taxi._

_A midi et demi, on frappa à la porte et Duo s'y précipita. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les voir arriver dans la rue ? C'était le groom qui venait lui rappeler qu'il avait pris une réservation pour cinq au restaurant à midi et qu'il pouvait descendre manger s'il le désirait. Les doigts de Duo s'étaient crispés sur la poignée et il lui avait répondu qu'il attendait des invités. Le garçon était reparti après un hochement de tête et un nouveau sourire._

_Trois quart d'heure après, Duo décommandait, en s'excusant, la table, donnant un dédommagement pour le dérangement occasionné. Et non, il ne désirait pas qu'il lui monte un plateau repas… Pas très faim et son estomac était trop contracté pour le lui permettre. Par contre s'il avait un léger tranquillisant… A cause du décalage horaire…_

_Un quart d'heure après, allongé dans le lit, il s'endormait, son téléphone entre les doigts… Très efficace ce somnifère._

_Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, deux prunelles améthyste émergeaient enfin des limbes artificiels du sommeil et regardaient son portable, toujours inanimé. Il avait pris une douche, s'était habillé puis installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour les attendre._

_Combien de temps les dirigeants de Preventers attendaient avant de prévenir les proches en cas de problème ? Douze heures, non ? Il avait encore le temps, hein ? Ils avaient juste du retard, rien d'autre, juste du retard… Et plus de batterie, c'était ça… Tous les quatre… C'était possible après tout. Les doigts de Duo s'étaient resserrés sur son téléphone alors que ses yeux tourmentés observaient de sa fenêtre les passants dans la rue, au bas de l'hôtel._

* * *

Les coups frappés à la porte le font sursauter et il invite la personne à entrer sans bouger de sa place. 

« Votre table est prête, monsieur » annonce le jeune groom sur le seuil de la porte. Les améthystes captent l'heure inscrite sur le portable avant de se poser, inertes, sur le serveur.

« Annulez aussi la réservation de ce soir, s'il vous plaît. » Le garçon le dévisage surpris.

« Je vous apporte votre repas alors ? » Duo nie faiblement de la tête. « Merci, je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Monsieur, excusez mon insistance mais vous devriez dîner. Le chef fait une excellente soupe, vous savez et en plus vous n'avez déjà pas mangé à midi... » Duo l'observe tandis que le garçon en face de lui rougit devant sa propre audace. Comment peut-il s'adresser ainsi à un client ? Peut-être parce que l'homme si confiant de ce matin ressemble plus à un petit garçon apeuré ce soir...

« Merci mais ça va aller » répond l'américain en souriant faiblement. Son regard se reporte sur l'extérieur où de petits flocons blancs commencent à tomber...

20 heures s'affichent sur le portable alors que ses vibrations percent le silence de la chambre. La porte s'est refermée quelques minutes plus tôt sur son occupant et, sur l'écran lumineux, dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, un appel en absence s'enregistre tandis que le colonel Une laisse un message sur la boîte vocale.

L'air est frais en ce 24 décembre et Duo remonte son manteau après avoir resserré son écharpe. Il lève quelques instants la tête vers le ciel, appréciant le contact des flocons sur son visage avant de partir d'un bon pas dans la rue illuminée sur sa gauche. L2 a changé à n'en pas douter. Duo ne la reconnaît plus alors qu'il déambule dans la ville : les enseignes colorées des magasins, les arbres parés de guirlandes multicolores, les gens heureux... Ses pas le conduisent, sans s'en rendre compte, au quartier de son enfance, complètement reconstruit puis vers celui voisin qui abritait déjà de nombreuses personnes quand il était petit. Il observe de la rue l'intérieur chaleureux et animé des maisons et il revoit le petit garçon qu'il était, entouré des autres enfants des rues alors qu'ils suivaient, comme des ombres, les enfants du quartier qui chantaient de porte en porte les refrains de Noël. Ils les écoutaient émerveillés et envieux puis ils se glissaient dans les jardins pour épier en cette veillée, les sapins lumineux, les cheminées décorées, les familles partageant leur repas de fête en riant...

Il frissonne alors qu'un coup de vent soulève légèrement les pans de son manteau avant de continuer sa route. Il passe devant la nouvelle piscine puis devant l'orphelinat Maxwell, lui aussi paré de ses habits de fête. Duo hésite devant la grande bâtisse avant de tendre sa main vers la sonnette. Des rires se font entendre de l'intérieur et Duo stoppe son geste. Il sourit faiblement, frotte ses doigts engourdis avant de les remettre dans ses poches puis, rentrant un peu sa tête dans ses épaules pour se protéger du froid, il repart dans sa promenade.

Duo, les joues et le nez rougis, s'arrête sur le nouveau pont de la colonie, « le pont de la paix » d'après le panneau informatif, et son angoisse le submerge de nouveau tandis que le dernier mot résonne dans sa tête, dans son coeur...Les améthystes contemplent les eaux turquoises mêlées d'écumes qui coulent librement au dessous de lui.

* * *

Un plafond blanc...familier. Une main chaude dans la sienne tandis qu'il ouvre les yeux difficilement. Le poids qu'il sent sur son ventre bouge en percevant le léger mouvement de son bras et il plonge dans deux yeux cobalts tour à tour endormis, rassurés puis enfin furieux. 

« POURQUOI as-tu sauté? Tu as failli mourir la veille de Noël... J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, Duo !... »

« Sans compter que tu n'avais pas pris ton portable ! » ajoute Wufei en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et que tu avais sauté deux repas ! Ton corps a eu du mal à combattre l'hypothermie en étant anémié ! » Complète Quatre lui aussi mécontent. Duo baisse les yeux comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. C'est Noël demain... » Dit Duo d'une petite voix. Heero passe sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, la fatigue de la mission s'ajoutant à celle due à son inquiétude pour son amant inconscient. Quatre lève les yeux au ciel semblant supplier son dieu de les aider et Wufei soupire exaspéré.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demande Duo inquiet. Il regarde Trowa qui n'avait encore rien dit mais sa tension avertissait l'américain qu'il était dans le même état que les autres pilotes.

« Il va bien » répond le français en lui montrant d'un signe de tête un coin de la chambre. Une petite caisse est installée et à l'intérieur, emmitouflé dans des couvertures, un petit chiot dort, calmement. Duo soupire de soulagement avant de se détendre, assis dans ses draps.

« Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine mais quand je l'ai aperçu luttant contre les eaux, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir... » Heero le serre dans ses bras avec amour. « Quand on nous a prévenu que tu étais à l'hôpital pour avoir plongé dans le fleuve... Je... J'ai cru que tu... » Duo se décale et plonge ses prunelles améthystes dans ses voisines cobalt. De petites larmes coulent sur les joues pâles de son amant et Duo les essuie tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'ai promis, Heero. Je ne reviens pas sur mes promesses... » Duo se décale un peu sur le lit après avoir aperçu leur trois autres compagnons s'éclipser discrètement de la chambre et attire un Heero rassuré à ses côtés.

« Moi aussi j'ai cru qu'ils vous étaient arrivés quelque chose » chuchote Duo. Heero relève la tête du torse de l'américain.

« Vous deviez arriver ce matin à 10 heures... » Rappelle-t-il devant son air perplexe.

« Nous n'avions pas de réseau téléphonique alors je t'ai envoyé un mail de la base que nous devions détruire, en protection maximale bien sûr. » ajoute vivement Heero devant l'air interdit de son ami.

« Je n'ai pas regardé mes mails. » répond Duo presque dans un murmure.

« Et comme tu étais déjà partis quand le colonel Une a appelé... » Duo hoche la tête alors qu'Heero comprend parfaitement ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et le drame qui aurait pu arriver. Le japonais capture avec passion les lèvres de son amant bien décidé à lui faire oublier toute la pression de cette journée. Se redressant à son niveau, il rabat ensuite les couvertures sur eux et le gardant à son tour contre son coeur, il le regarde s'endormir un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de l'accompagner à son tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain après-midi que Duo, contrarié d'avoir raté l'ouverture des cadeaux à l'orphelinat, sort de l'hôpital en gardant soigneusement protégé dans son manteau la petite boule de poil qu'il a sauvé la veille. Bon c'est vrai que si ses quatre amis n'avaient pas assuré au médecin qu'ils le surveilleraient et qu'au moindre problème ils le ramèneraient à l'hôpital, il y serait encore... Il sent un bras protecteur lui entourer les épaules et il sourit à Heero avant qu'ils ne partent tous les cinq en direction de l'orphelinat. 

Les enfants les accueillent avec joie et Duo découvre avec émotion qu'en apprenant qu'il ne pourrait venir que dans l'après-midi, ils avaient préféré attendre pour ouvrir leur cadeau. La fin de journée est consacrée au jeu et Duo participe à chacun d'eux avec enthousiaste, son chiot le suivant de partout. Après avoir savouré la bûche de Noël, les enfants les entraînent dans une grande pièce magnifiquement décorée où ils s'installent un peu surpris sur un épais tapis avec les plus petits. Plusieurs enfants se mettent alors debout en face d'eux avant d'entonner d'une même voix les chants de Noël traditionnels. Duo, son chiot sur les genoux ne se rend compte qu'il pleure que lorsque les doigts d'Heero, assis à ses côtés, glissent sur ses joues. Leurs yeux se croisent alors, et le visage de l'américain s'éclaire d'un magnifique sourire, réchauffant le coeur transi de son amant. Ce dernier sourit à ses compagnons qui les observent heureux, resserre sa main sur celle de son ange et chacun profite pleinement de cette magnifique chorale.

Cette année encore, Noël avait libéré sa magie...

OWARI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Pourquoi une séquelle ? Pour Catirella qui me l'a demandé… Ce n'était pas prévu au début mais quand elle m'en a parlé ben, ça m'a titillé le cerveau jusqu'à ce que j'écrive quelque chose. C'est gentil et Duo ne souffre pas… trop.

Bye


End file.
